


The Morning After

by Floofchan (orphan_account)



Series: Sweets [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: A few tags might be irrelevant because i changed the idea while writing it, Category "Other" because I don't know what the hell to tag this as, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Implied Hermaphrodite, Kurumi really loves John Oliver, Lots of dialogue, Oneshot, Other, PC-98, Short Story, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, This is Bad, What am I doing, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Floofchan
Summary: The morning after a good night with Mugetsu, Yuuka's friends nag her.





	

It was a peaceful morning outside Mugenkan. The golden sun was slowly rising, and the sky had turned from black to orange in only a few hours. For Yuuka, it was a glorious morning after her first time having sex. She, being the one who liked to tell people really uncomfortable things, couldn't wait to inform her peers on the events. She felt overly proud about herself that morning.

The previous night was steamy. Jazz music played softly out of a speaker as Mugetsu put "the dream sword", as she liked to call it, in Yuuka's ass. Both of the girls were satisfied with their partner, and had plans to do it again.

In the dining room, the maids were serving pancakes with golden syrup, as well as many other delicious treats, including cakes and English breakfasts. This was a Sunday tradition in Mugenkan, which had been adopted around a decade ago. Yuuka thought it was a great idea, because she had no idea how to cook, and it also meant she got to eat something nice for once.

She sat down with Elly, grinning and chatting with her between mouthfuls of bacon. Both girls were still in their pyjamas, with messy hair, although Yuuka had the scent of perfume about her. Eventually, the mistress decided to tell the gatekeeper about the previous night. She whispered into the other girl's ear, trying to put her words into the most positive light possible, knowing that she would be judged.

"You did WHAT with Mugetsu last night?" Elly gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in disgust. "Holy shit! You know what this means, right?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore?" Yuuka had no idea what the gatekeeper was talking about, but she might as well take a guess.

"No, no! It means that you've fucking doomed us all!" The elegant guise that Elly put on quickly fled, and a lot of dirty words began coming out of her mouth.

"How could I have possibly-" Yuuka paused, deciding not to finish her sentence.

"You're going to become a sex-crazed maniac! Mugenkan will fall, and you'll have nowhere to go! You'll lose everything, Yuuka. Don't say we didn't warn you."

Kurumi, who was surrounded by a blanket that would supposedly protect her from the light, dropped into the conversation.

"Elly, don't be ridiculous. Put it this way: Sariel watches you masturbate, Yuuka. The fluids that come out of your genitals are her tears." Kurumi crossed her arms and flapped her wings, trying to look intimidating.

"Mm. Ok. She probably doesn't mind the view, though." The flower youkai pretended to care, and resumed wolfing down a stack of pancakes. As more sweetness entered her mouth, the two gatekeepers looked disgusted by her ignorance. Although, to be fair, the pancakes were delicious.

Attempting to change the subject wasn't easy for Yuuka at all, because Kurumi would always swoop in and say something along the lines of, "Hey, don't change the subject! You need a good talking to!" Eventually, she gave up and subjected herself to their judgement.

"Dear lord..." Yuuka moaned, slumping in her chair.

...This was going to be a long breakfast.


End file.
